


Espíritus verdes

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Primera vez, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair recibe la vía del chamán de Incacha, y con ella, una nueva habilidad que deja asombrado a Jim.





	Espíritus verdes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Green Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874850) by [JKlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog)



> Esta es mi segunda historia en el fandom The Sentinel.  
> Me gustaría recibir comentarios, tanto si les gustó como si no.

[](https://imgur.com/bIEEluU)

La mujer observó, con una expresión de absoluta frialdad, el cuerpo sin vida que había sido su casa durante varios años. Estaba delante de ella, tirado en el piso. Le había dado el beso de la muerte, por lo menos para él. Para ella había significado vida. Tomó un pañuelo del cajón de la mesa de luz, y se limpió la sangre de los labios. Ahora tenía que deshacerse de la evidencia. Había aprendido mucho sobre eso trabajando como policía. Eso era a lo que se había dedicado ese hombre que ahora yacía muerto ante ella. Era sólo una cáscara vacía ahora.

Fue hacia el sótano de la casa y agarró un tarro con gasolina. Lo llevó arriba, hasta el dormitorio, y regó una buena cantidad sobre el cuerpo y la cama. Luego tomó una caja de fósforos que tenía en el bolsillo del que había sido ella antes y encendió uno, lo tiró, y salió corriendo de la casa. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta, no fuera a ser que un vecino estuviera mirando y pudiera reconocerla después.

  
Pero era muy tarde en la noche, dudaba que alguien estuviera despierto.

  
Se sentó al volante del auto que ahora le pertenecía a ella y observó como la casa del policía tomaba fuego. Siempre le había fascinando, el fuego, quizás porque siempre le había temido, cuando era sólo una pequeña planta. Allá en el Tibet, hacía tanto, tanto tiempo. Encendió el motor y se alejó de allí, lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

  
Durante mucho tiempo había buscado. Desde aquella primera vez que, gracias a una herida que se había infligido el monje al pincharse con sus espinas, había pasado de su cuerpo vegetal a un cuerpo animal. El cambio había sido enervante, sobrecogedor. Pero pronto se adaptó al hecho de tener piernas y poder moverse. También se dio cuenta de que podía usar los recuerdos, conocimientos y habilidades del ser del que ahora era huésped. Y que el cambiar de cuerpo suponía la muerte del anterior. Pudo ver el cactus secarse y morir, en el pequeño jardín que estaba en el fondo del templo. Una profunda tristeza la había embargado.

  
Sin embargo, por lo que había aprendido del monje cuyo cuerpo habitaba, la vida era eso, cambio. Había aprendido muchas cosas conversando con él. Sobre lo grande y pequeño a la vez que era el mundo. Ella quería conocer ese mundo y las maravillas que guardaba. Entre las cuales había una, de la que el monje le había hablado, que le atraía particularmente. Ahora que podía caminar y cambiar de cuerpo cuando quisiera, iba a buscar eso. Un ser extraordinario, con capacidades fuera de lo común. Ella quería ser uno de ellos.

Un centinela.

* * *

  
Blair Sandburg abrió la puerta para encontrar a Incacha acostado en el suelo, sangrando.  
“Oh, no, no.”

  
Lo levantó y, con mucho esfuerzo, lo arrastró tomándolo por debajo de los brazos y lo acostó en el sofá, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida en el vientre.

  
“Enqueri…”, murmuró Incacha, y otras pocas palabras en quechua, que Blair no entendió. Éste se levantó del suelo, donde había estado arrodillado junto al herido, se dirigió al teléfono e hizo una llamada.

  
“Ellison,” contestó Jim del otro lado.

“Jim, tienes que venir enseguida. Es Incacha, está herido.”

  
“¿Incacha está allí?”

  
“Sí, y está muy malherido.”

  
“Llama una ambulancia. Voy en camino,” y cortó la comunicación.

  
Blair llamó al 911 y solicitó una ambulancia. Incacha continuó hablando suavemente. Blair lo miraba y algo le llamó la atención. Mientras hablaba, Incacha miraba fijamente una planta que había sobre la mesa de café. No podía estar hablando con la planta, ¿o sí? Si no fuera por la gravedad de la situación, Blair se habría reído.

  
Pasaron unos veinte minutos en los que el Chamán chopec alternaba hablar con la planta y con Blair, quien por supuesto no le entendía nada. Mientras Incacha se dirigía a la planta, entre gemidos de dolor, Blair la miraba, esperando casi que ésta se moviera, o hiciera algo. 

 _¡Qué ridículo!_ , pensó, _Las plantas no hablan, no piensan, no sienten nada. Al menos eso es lo que nos han enseñado siempre. Lo único que hacen es tomar nutrientes de la tierra y hacer la fotosíntesis._  

Quizás Incacha sólo estuviera desvariando, en su estado casi moribundo.

  
Se oyó el ruido de la cerradura y Ellison entró. Casi corriendo se acercó al sofá, arrodillándose al lado de su amigo de las selvas del Perú. Tomó su mano, confortándolo con suaves palabras en quechua. Blair también se arrodilló a su lado.

  
“Enqueri...”, susurró Incacha.

  
“Incacha...”, dijo Jim, y habló unas palabras en quechua.

  
Incacha le respondió y Jim tradujo para Blair, “Capturaron a Spalding. Lo están llevando a un barco que zarpa esta noche.”

  
“¿Quién le disparó?” preguntó Blair.

  
Incacha y Jim intercambian palabras en quechua.

  
“Por la descripción parece ser que Yeagar. Él siguió a Spalding y los chopec. Ah…”, siguió hablando en quechua. Incacha le respondió.  
“Lo están llevando a… a una selva en el cielo,” tradujo Jim.

  
“¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?”

  
“No sé.”

  
Incacha dijo algo más. Jim se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego dijo, “Quiere que vuelva a ser Centinela, una vez más, para ayudar a salvar la tribu.”  
“Bien, bien. Ya es hora,” dijo Blair. Incacha se agarró del brazo de Blair. “Hey, hey,” dijo éste.

El chopec dijo unas palabras, y Ellison tradujo, “Te está pasando la vía del chamán. Quiere que me guíes a mi espíritu animal.”

  
“Jim, pregúntale cómo hago eso. No sé cómo hacer eso.”

  
Jim había perdido los sentidos en respuesta a que casi había matado a un guardia en una tienda, cuando estaba persiguiendo a unos ladrones. Según él, sus sentidos le habían engañado y por eso, y según Blair por una respuesta psicosomática, los había suprimido.

* * *

  
Cuando la ambulancia finalmente llegó, fue sólo para constatar la muerte del Chamán chopec. Jim entró en un estado de desesperación, no quería que le sacaran fotos al cuerpo, ni que lo llevaran a la morgue. Demandaba respeto para su amigo. Blair trató de calmarlo, lo que llevó a gritos, un poco de empujones y golpes, no demasiado serios. Al final, Jim cedió.

  
Luego de que se llevaran el cadáver de Incacha, Blair decidió hacer lo que el Chamán chopec le había pedido, guiar a Jim a su espíritu animal. Para eso fueron al techo del edificio. Le pidió al antes Centinela que escuchara una música en los walkmans para ayudarlo a relajarse.

“¿Qué tal si no puedo hacerlo?”

  
“Sí puedes. Un centinela siempre es un centinela si decide serlo. Cierra los ojos. Ahora quiero que te imagines a tu espíritu animal. Ve a donde él vive.”

  
_Jim abrió los ojos para encontrar que estaba en una selva azul. Corrió detrás del jaguar negro, su espíritu animal, que lo guió a un altar en las afueras de un templo. El jaguar saltó sobre el altar y se transformó en un James Ellison, como se veía cuando estaba en Perú. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro._

  
_“¿A qué le temes?” preguntó el espíritu._

  
_“Temo… ser un centinela.”_

  
_“¿A qué le temes?”_

  
_“Le temo a la responsabilidad.”_

  
_“Centinela o no, tu responsabilidad es responder por tus acciones y aprender de tus errores como cualquier hombre.”_

  
_“¿Y mis sentidos?”_

  
_“Recházalos y la responsabilidad quedará. Acéptalos y aceptas el don.”_

  
_El espíritu se transformó de nuevo en un jaguar negro, que rugió y saltó hacia Jim, fundiéndose con su pecho._

* * *

  
Ellison vuelve a la realidad, se saca los audífonos y se para. Su oído ha vuelto a ser hipersensitivo. Escucha conversaciones en otro edificio. Puede ver una gaviota a lo lejos.

  
Blair le recuerda lo de la selva en el cielo. Jim mira alrededor hacia lo alto y ve lo que estaba buscando. Un invernadero en el techo de un edificio.

  
Se dirigen hacia allí. Cuando llegan, mirando desde abajo, Jim de da cuenta de que están por matar a los chopec. Ve un rociador contra incendios y le dispara, haciendo que rocíe agua. Esta distracción da la oportunidad a los chopec de ocultarse en el invernadero. Se oyen disparos.

  
Jim y Blair deciden subir. Por suerte, hay un ascensor que llega hasta el piso anterior al techo. Cuando están dentro, Jim golpea las paredes, impaciente. Blair le pide que se calme.

  
Finalmente, se abre el ascensor y salen corriendo por las escaleras, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde. La puerta al techo estaba abierta. Jim saca su arma y cuidadosamente sale por la puerta. Uno de los hombres de Yeagar lo ve y le dispara. Por suerte, Jim alcanza a tirarse al suelo y a disparar, acertándole al criminal debajo de la rodilla. Éste se tira con un grito de dolor, soltando su arma.

Blair, que recién en ese momento salía por la puerta, le pone las esposas.

  
Yeagar aparece de detrás de unas plantas y le lanza un golpe a Jim. Se trenzan en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Su otro cómplice se dirige hacia Blair, quien, desesperado, mira a su alrededor, buscando con qué enfrentársele. En eso, ve una manguera en el suelo, la levanta y la abre, dirigiendo el fuerte chorro hacia el delincuente. Lo mantiene a raya, mientras mira para ver que Jim logró vencer a Yeagar, dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo deja inconciente.

  
Ellison acude en ayuda de Blair, sujetando al criminal por detrás. Sandburg suelta la manguera y entre los dos, atan las manos del hombre.

  
Al ver que todo estaba bajo control, los chopec aparecen, llevando consigo a Spalding, atado de manos. Jim les habla en su idioma, diciéndoles que entendía que ellos querían justicia por lo que la Cyclops Oil había hecho en su tierra, pero que aquí también había que hacer justicia, por eso tenían que entregarle a Spalding.

  
Mientras, Blair hablaba por celular con Simon, contándole todo lo que había sucedido. Banks le decía que tenían que retener a los chopec para interrogarlos.  
De repente, comenzó a oir voces que no eran ni de los chopec, ni de Jim, ni de Spalding, ni de ninguno de los otros. Sonaban como si vinieran de todas direcciones, pero eso no podía ser. En realidad, no podía ser que estuviera escuchando esas voces. Decían varias cosas, entre ellas, “Bienvenido, Gran Chamán a nuestra humilde morada. Bienvenidos sus amigos. Damos gracias al Gran Espíritu de que todo salió bien.”

  
Cortó con Simon y se dirigió a Jim, que todavía estaba negociando con los chopec. “¿Escuchas eso, Jim?”

  
“¿A qué te refieres?”

  
“A esas voces, las que dicen ‘Bienvenido, Gran Chamán.’”

  
“Yo no escucho nada, y por cierto que si yo no lo escucho, es porque no hay nada que escuchar.”

  
Pero Blair continuaba oyendo las voces. Exasperado, gritó, “¡Cállense, cállense, por favor!” y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Los chopec, al ver esto, le preguntaron a Ellison qué le pasaba. Jim les explicó y ellos le preguntaron si Sandburg era un chamán.

El detective les explicó que Incacha le había pasado la vía del chamán antes de morir. Los guerreros se quedaron consternados por enterarse así que Incacha había muerto. Uno de ellos le dijo a Jim, “Si tu amigo es un Chamán, entonces puede oir los espíritus, inclusive los de las plantas. Seguramente son ellas las que quieren comunicarse ahora con él.”

  
“Chief, no vas a creer esto, pero esas voces son de las plantas. Eso es lo que me dijeron ellos,” dijo, señalando a los chopec. “Parece que tiene que ver con lo de Incacha pasándote la vía del chamán.”

  
“No puedo creerlo. Soy un Chamán,” dijo Blair, con sus grandes ojos azules más grandes que nunca y mirando soñadoramente a una planta de calabaza.

  
Los chopec hablaron algo con Jim y éste tradujo, “Quieren saber qué te están diciendo.”

“En este momento dicen ‘Bendiciones para los buenos’.”

* * *

  
Los guerreros chopec desaparecieron mientras Ellison se ocupaba de Spalding. Lo estaba subiendo a una patrulla, y cuando se dio vuelta, ya no estaban.  
Simon se enojó mucho por eso. Pero no había nada que hacer, a pesar de la intensa búsqueda, los chopec no aparecieron. Jim y Blair no dijeron nada del barco que zarpaba esa noche. Sabían que los guerreros habían confiado en ellos al entregarles a Spalding, no querían traicionar esa confianza. Además de no querer traicionar a Incacha, quien le había pedido al Centinela que ayudara a su tribu.

  
En cuanto al cuerpo de Incacha, Ellison había prometido a los chopec que haría todo lo posible para enviarlo a Perú, y si podía, a la región de La Montaña de donde él era originario.

  
Fueron a la estación de policía a hacer el papeleo del caso, adjuntando la información que Janet Myers les había enviado. Gracias a ella se haría justicia. Blair aún se sentía muy mal por el asesinato de la joven ejecutiva, aún pensaba que tenía parte de la culpa, por haberla involucrado. Pero por otro lado, le confortaba el hecho de que Cyclops Oils ya no iba a extraer petróleo de territorio chopec, permitiendo que la tribu que había recibido a Jim viviera en paz. Ellison sentía lo mismo.

* * *

  
Simon permitió que se fueran directamente al apartamento, dejando el papeleo para el siguiente día. El viaje en la camioneta fue hecho en silencio, aunque Ellison tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle a Blair. Sobre todo acerca de su nueva condición de Chamán y de lo que había pasado en el invernadero. Acerca de su nueva habilidad. Ellison aún no podía creerlo. ¿Escuchar espíritus de plantas? ¿De qué servía eso? Por un lado, lo dudaba, pero por otro, él mismo había tenido un encuentro cercano con lo espiritual al hablar con su espíritu animal. Gracias a eso había recuperado sus sentidos. ¿Cómo podía dudar de la habilidad de Blair de comunicarse con los espíritus? Si el mismo Incacha le había traspasado esa habilidad. Él había sido testigo de eso. Además había otra cosa que lo hacía sentir bien. Ahora no sólo él era un “fenómeno”. Ahora Blair también lo era. ¡Ja!

  
Estacionó en su lugar habitual frente al 852 de la Avenida Prospect y ambos se bajaron, caminando cansadamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Por suerte, el ascensor funcionaba. Entraron al apartamento 307 y después de cerrar la puerta y colgar la chaquetas, los dos se dirigieron al sofá. Se tiraron sobre él con un suspiro de alivio, ambos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

  
“Chief, no creo que pueda moverme aunque el loft se prenda fuego.”

  
“Yo tampoco,” contestó Sandburg, “pero me vendría tan bien una cerveza ahora…”

  
“A mí también. ¿Pero quién va a buscarla?”

  
“Yo iré, pero déjame descansar un poco…”

  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ninguno de los dos se movía. Ellison miró hacia la mesita de café y vio la planta que Naomi les había regalado. Era una Cinta, también conocida como “Lazo de amor”. Era fácil de mantener y además una excelente planta de interior. Se decía que servía para purificar el aire.  
¿Sería posible? Jim no pudo evitar preguntar.

  
“Chief, ¿esta planta te dice algo?”

  
Sandburg enderezó la espalda y se inclinó hacia la Cinta. La miró intensamente durante unos segundos, luego se volvió a recostar.

  
“No me dice nada, Jim.”

  
“Por supuesto que no, si no le preguntastes nada. Tienes que hablarle para que ella te conteste.”

  
“No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, Ellison.”

  
“¿Blair Sandburg sin ganas de hablar? Eso sí que no lo creo.”

  
“Ja, ja. Bueno, créelo, porque es cierto.”

  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más. Finalmente, Ellison no pudo contener su curiosidad.

  
“Por favor, haz el esfuerzo. Comunícate con ella.”

  
“Está bien, está bien,” dijo Sandburg, pensando que si se negaba, luego Jim iba a rehusarse a hacer los tests que él le propusiera. “A ver, plantita, ¿qué te puedo preguntar? ¿Estás contenta viviendo con nosotros?”

  
Dicho eso, ambos se quedaron mirando a la planta en cuestión. Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos…

  
“¿Y? ¿Dijo algo?,” preguntó Jim, expectante.

  
“Nada de nada. Creo que ya no tengo el ‘poder’. O esta planta en particular no quiere hablar conmigo.”

  
“¡Uf!,” exclamó Jim, levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer, “¡Qué bajón!”

  
Se quedaron otra vez en silencio. De repente, Ellison miró a su socio de costado y le dijo, “Tal vez tengas que hablar con tu espíritu animal, como tuve que hacer yo para recuperar los sentidos.”

  
“No sé, Jim, no sé si yo tengo un espíritu guía como tú. Cualquier cosa que sea, mejor lo dejamos para mañana. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo no, realmente quisiera irme a acostar temprano.”

“Sí, yo tampoco tengo hambre. Mejor nos vamos a acostar. Mañana será otro día.”

  
Ambos se levantaron del sofá. Pero Blair se quedó congelado, abrió los ojos muy grandes y se llevó las manos al pecho. Luego cerró los ojos, los apretó fuertemente e hizo una mueca de dolor.

  
“¿Qué te pasa? ¿Blair?”

  
El antropólogo se volvió a sentar sin dejar de tocarse el pecho. Luego de un rato, volvió a abrir los ojos.  
“No lo entiendo. De repente me estoy sintiendo lo más bien y de repente siento un dolor en el pecho, como una tristeza muy grande. No lo entiendo.”

  
“¿Una tristeza?”

  
“Sí, como un dolor de pérdida… como si hubiera muerto un ser querido.”

  
“Bueno, la única persona que hemos perdido recientemente es Incacha…”, dijo Jim, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Blair.

  
“Sí, pero no es mi dolor. Es como si alguien me estuviera transmitiendo sus sentimientos.” Dejó caer sus manos sobre sus piernas y miró a la planta.  
“Creo que son los sentimientos de ella,” dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la Cinta. En ese momento recordó como Incacha parecía haber estado hablando con la planta, justo antes de morir. ¿Sería eso? ¿La planta estaría triste por la pérdida del Chamán?

  
“La planta habló con Incacha antes de que… bueno, de que se fuera. Fui testigo de ello. En ese momento no lo entendí, pero ahora sí. La planta está triste por lo que le pasó a Incacha.”

  
“Ahora que lo dices, me parecía que la planta tenía las hojas muy caídas,” dijo Jim. “Voy a ponerle un poco de agua.”

  
Tomó un vaso del armario y lo llenó de agua. Le puso un poco a la triste planta. “¿Qué sientes ahora?” le preguntó a Blair.

  
“Creo que se siente mejor, aunque todavía me está transmitiendo ese sentimiento de tristeza. ¿Le hará bien que la toquemos?”

  
“No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?”

  
Blair se acercó a la pobre planta y le acarició una hoja, luego otra, y después con las dos manos. Continuó haciendo eso por un rato, y luego se detuvo, sonriendo. “Creo que le hizo bien. Ya no está triste.”

  
“Eso demuestra que las plantas son más fáciles que las personas. Yo seguiría estando triste a pesar de las caricias.”

  
El antropólogo se quedó mirando a su amigo, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. “Tú debes estar muy triste también. Digo, por lo de Incacha.”

  
“Sí, realmente lamento mucho su muerte y mucho más que haya tenido que morir tan lejos de su tierra. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo superaré. Ah, y tengo algo que decirte. Los chopec me dijeron que ya no era su Centinela.”

  
“¿Cómo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasastes por ellos?”

  
“Dijeron que ahora era el Centinela de la Gran Ciudad.”

  
“Ah. Eso quiere decir que yo soy el Chamán de la Gran Ciudad.”

  
“Parece que sí, Chief.”

  
“Bueno. Buenas noches, Jim. Buenas noches, planta.”

  
“Buenas noches, Chamán.”

* * *

 

Al otro día, en el desayuno, Jim bromeó con Blair acerca de su batido de algas. ¿Cómo podía tomarlo sabiendo que estaba hecho con plantas? Sandburg le contestó que, con ese criterio, el Centinela tampoco debería comer carne de animales, ahora que tenía un espíritu guía que era un animal y que había hablado con él. Jim contestó que nunca comería carne de jaguar.

  
“Nunca digas nunca, Jim,” replicó su amigo.

  
Antes de irse, Blair intentó comunicarse con la Cinta, pero no lo logró. O la planta no quería hablar, o él aún no sabía como hacer uso de su nueva habilidad.

  
Ellison se fue a la estación de policía y Sandburg se fue a Rainier. Éste tenía que dar una clase de Introducción a la Antropología. Así que Jim se encontró solo en su escritorio, lo cual no le gustaba mucho. Se había acostumbrado a tener al observador a su lado. En realidad, más que costumbre era necesidad. Aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. No le agradaba tener que necesitar a alguien. Siempre se las había arreglado por sí solo. Pero desde que el estudiante de antropología había entrado en aquel consultorio del Cascade General, haciéndose pasar por un médico, la necesidad había crecido día a día. Ahora era imposible cortar con eso, a pesar de que tenía los sentidos bajo control, gracias al descubrimiento que había hecho Sandburg de los “diales”. No, no se trataba del control o del acostumbramiento, era otra cosa. No sabía qué era, lo único que sabía era que sentía terror de la posibilidad de que Sandburg terminara con su tesis y decidiera mudarse. No tenerlo cerca diariamente le parecía horrendo. Aunque sabía que seguirían siendo amigos, las cosas cambiarían profundamente. Y eso le aterraba. Pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Diablos, le parecía difícil admitirlo para sí mismo.

  
Estaba tan abstraído en estos pensamientos y mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computadora, que no se dio cuenta de que una mujer había entrado a la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores y luego a la oficina del Capitán.

  
“¡Ellison!” llamó Banks desde la puerta de su oficina. “Voy, voy,” contestó Ellison, tomando la carpeta del último caso que estaba investigando, pensando que el capitán quería una actualización de la información.

  
Cuando entró, se quedó paralizado al ver a una mujer muy bella sonriéndole. Era rubia, con el cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros. Tenía los ojos castaños y un poco almendrados. Su piel era muy blanca. Su altura era más o menos la misma de Sandburg y era delgada. Era joven, de unos treinta y algo años de edad. Estaba vestida con un traje gris, de pollera corta y una camisa de color melón. Por su forma de vestirse, le recordaba un poco a Carolyn, aunque no usaba zapatos de taco alto.

  
“Ellison, te presento a la detective Katie Madison. Viene de la policía de Nueva York. A partir de ahora formará parte de nuestro plantel.”

  
Ellison atinó a extender la mano, y la nueva detective la tomó, dándole un fuerte apretón.

  
“Es un placer para mí conocerlo, detective Ellison. Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos,” dijo Madison. Su voz era muy dulce, y Jim encontró que le gustaba mucho. Casi tanto como la voz de Sandburg.

  
“Es un placer para mí también. Pero, ¿vamos a trabajar juntos? ¿Cómo es eso, señor?”

  
“Sí, sí, ya sé que tú ya tienes un compañero. Pero pensé que para que la detective Madison se acostumbrara al trabajo en Crímenes Mayores, podía hacer que trabajara contigo un tiempo. Es sólo por un tiempo, Jim.”

  
A Jim no le gustaba esto, a pesar de que, hasta ahora, había tenido una buena impresión de la detective Katie Madison. Él trabajaba con Sandburg, y con nadie más.

  
“¿Es una orden, Simon?”

  
“Sí. A partir de ahora. Ah, y te agradezco si puedes presentarle al resto de la gente.”

  
“Está bien, señor,” contestó Ellison, apretando la mandíbula, en la que se podía ver un tic nervioso.

  
La detective se dirigió hacia afuera y Ellison la siguió.

  
“Espera un momento, Jim,” y Banks cerró la puerta de su oficina, dejando a la detective afuera, y bajando la voz, “No le preguntes por qué se vino de Nueva York a Cascade,” dijo en voz baja, “Después te explico.” Volvió a abrir la puerta y con un movimiento de la mano, indicó a Ellison que saliera.

  
Jim presentó la nueva detective a todo el plantel, quienes la recibieron con apretones de manos y deseándole lo mejor. Por suerte, nadie le hizo la pregunta que Banks le había pedido a Ellison que no le hiciera. Tal vez Simon ya había hablado con ellos.  
_¡Qué misterio!_ , pensó Jim, _¿Qué le habra pasado en Nueva York?_

* * *

 

Jim descubrió que el tiempo parecía haber pasado rápido, cuando miró el reloj y vio que era mediodía. Había sido agradable conversar con la detective Madison, poniéndola al día con los casos en los que estaba trabajando y en los procedimientos corrientes de la Unidad. Se dio cuenta que le agradaba Katie, y que no le molestaría trabajar con ella, aunque al principio había estado reacio. Quedaba por ver cómo se comportaría en el campo de batalla.

  
De repente, sintió el familiar latido de corazón que le indicaba que Sandburg estaba en el edificio. Minutos después, lo vio saliendo del ascensor y sonrió al ver que Blair también sonreía.

  
La sonrisa de Blair se desvaneció al ver una mujer sentada al lado de Ellison. “Hola,” le dijo al acercarse al escritorio, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.  
“Chief, esta es la detective Katie Madison. Fue transferida desde Nueva York. Va a trabajar un tiempo con nosotros. Katie, este es Blair Sandburg, mi compañero.”  
“Es un placer conocerlo, detective Sandburg,” dijo Madison extendiendo la mano.

  
“Encantado. Pero, en realidad, no soy detective, sólo soy un observador. Soy antropólogo. Estoy estudiando la policía como sociedad cerrada.”

  
“Ah, lo siento. Pensé…”

  
“Sí, todo el mundo lo piensa, cuando recién me conocen. A propósito, ¿por qué se vino tan lejos desde Nueva York?”

  
Ante esta pregunta, Jim giró los ojos al cielo. Cuenta con Sandburg para hacer la pregunta “prohibida”.

  
La detective bajó la mirada y su rostro tomó una expresión sombría. “Sucedió algo trágico. Mi compañero se suicidó. No pude seguir trabajando en el mismo lugar. Por eso traté de poner distancia.”

  
Tanto Blair como Jim quedaron atónitos.

  
“Lo siento,” dijo Sandburg, “no debí haber hecho la pregunta.”

  
“Eso digo yo,” murmuró Jim, levantando las cejas.

  
“No hay problema,” dijo Katie, “Es un poco doloroso, pero ya pasó bastante tiempo, lo estoy superando.”

  
“Bueno, me alegro por eso,” dijo Jim, “¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?”

  
“Vamos,” contestó Blair, y la detective asintió con la cabeza. Jim le alcanzó su chaqueta y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. _Todo bien hasta ahora_ , pensó. _Ahora sólo tengo que comprobar si tiene habilidades de centinela._

* * *

 

Pasó una semana. Jim y Blair trabajaron junto con la detective Madison, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta que el Centinela tenía habilidades especiales. Cuando estaba analizando una escena de crimen, la enviaban a interrogar a algún testigo, de manera que Jim pudiera usar sus sentidos sin que ella, o alguien más, lo notara. Ellison todavía no entendía por qué Simon les había asignado a la detective, sabiendo que iban a necesitar mucho cuidado para que su secreto no se divulgara.

  
Sin embargo, la detective había observado muy bien a Ellison y Sandburg. Ya no tenía dudas de que el detective era un Centinela. Lo veía, aunque desde lejos, cuando Ellison levantaba la nariz e inhalaba, y también cuando usaba su sentido del tacto para distinguir sustancias que estaban en el suelo o en objetos. También cuando observaba objetos desde cerca, seguramente para distinguir huellas digitales. Incluso cuando estaban cercando un depósito abandonado, había sido capáz de decirle a Banks cuántos criminales estaban adentro. No se habían percatado de que ella estaba escuchando. Ella vió a Ellison inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, como escuchando un sonido que sólo él podía oir, tal vez los latidos de los corazones de los que estaban adentro.

  
Katie Madison estaba feliz. Por fin había encontrado un Centinela. Había conseguido la información que la había llevado a Cascade de un ex agente de la CIA que había trabajado con Lee Brackett. Éste sólo sabía que Brackett había secuestrado a Ellison porque tenía ciertas habilidades especiales, pero no sabía en qué consistían esas habilidades. Y que Brackett había querido usarlas para robar un avión de alta tecnología. Seguramente para que Ellison lo ayudara a burlar las alarmas y demás dispositivos de seguridad. Katie no había tenido dudas de que probablemente Ellison fuera un Centinela, y también de que Sandburg era su Guía. Ahora estaba segura. Había tenido que darle bastante dinero al ex agente, pero había valido la pena.

  
Ahora sólo tenía que darle a Jim Ellison el beso de la muerte.

* * *

  
Jim estaba cocinando su famosa salsa para espaguetis, mientras Blair trabajaba en su laptop, sentado en la mesa del comedor. Escribía y escribía como loco. Era un domingo al mediodía.

  
De repente, Sandburg dejó de escribir y se quedó con las manos en el aire y la cabeza levantada, mirando al vacío. Ellison, que lo estaba observando, como de costumbre, se quedó intrigado por la repentina quietud de su amigo. Era una actitud en la que no se le veía casi nunca, siempre estaba en movimiento.

  
“¿Qué pasa, Chief?”

  
Sandburg se quedó estático unos momentos, luego bajó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza. “Me pareció oir una voz,” susurró.

  
“Yo no dije nada,” aseguró Jim.

  
“No, una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Como aquel día con los chopec.”

  
Jim miró hacia la mesa de café en el living. Allí estaba la planta que les había regalado Naomi. Había pasado más de un mes desde que Incacha le había pasado la vía del chamán a Blair, y de que había oído las voces de las plantas en aquel invernadero. La Cinta había transmitido emociones a Blair, pero no palabras. Desde entonces, no había tratado de comunicarse con ella y luego se había olvidado de su nueva capacidad. Pero ahora parecía que algo estaba pasando. Jim pensó que, finalmente, la planta estaba tratando de comunicarse con el nuevo chamán.

  
“Chief, creo que sé de dónde viene la voz. Debe ser la planta, por más que me cueste admitirlo.”

  
“Tienes razón, creo que es ella.”

  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la Cinta y se sentaron en el sofá frente a ella. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Después de unos minutos, Jim preguntó, “¿Te dice algo?”

  
“Dice que estamos en peligro, que una planta maligna quiere hacernos daño.”

  
“¿Una planta maligna?”

  
“Eso dice. Déjame escuchar, está diciendo otra cosa.”

  
Se quedaron en silencio un rato más.

  
“Dice que esa planta ha tomado la forma de alguien en quien confiamos.”

  
“¿Alguien en quien confiamos? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Que Simon es una planta maligna?” Jim dijo esto último con una media sonrisa.

  
“Jim, no creo que esto sea para reirse, es algo muy serio.”

  
“Por favor, Chief. Puedo llegar a creer, con no poca dificultad, que puedas hablar con espíritus de plantas. Después de todo, yo recuperé mis sentidos después de hablar con mi espíritu guía. Pero me niego a aceptar que una planta pueda hacernos daño, mucho menos que adopte la forma de una persona. Simplemente no puedo creerlo.”

  
“Lo sé, Jim, sé que tienes dificultad de aceptar todo este mambo espiritual, pero la realidad es que esta planta nos está advirtiendo algo, creo que deberíamos escucharla.”

  
“Está bien, está bien. Escuchémosla.”

  
Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, mirando la Cinta. Blair frunció el entrecejo y dijo, “Dice que es una mujer y que ya ha estado en el loft.” Dirigiéndose a la planta preguntó, “¿Sabes cómo se llama?”

  
Esperaron unos segundos. “Dice que no sabe, pero repitió que es alguien en quien confiamos.”

  
“Alguien en quien confiamos y que ya visitó el loft… Puede ser cualquiera de tus novias…”

  
“O de las tuyas, aunque realmente yo no confiaría en muchas de ellas…,” dijo Blair, con una sonrisa traviesa.

  
“Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.” Jim se quedó pensativo, con una mano en el mentón. “Aunque…, podría ser…, no, no es posible.”

  
“¿Estás pensando en Katie, no?” dijo Blair, que sintió un peso en su corazón ante semejante sospecha.

  
“Sí, pero es imposible, ella es una policía, una de nosotros. Además, no puede ser una planta. Creo que tu amiga verde está un poco loca. ¿No será una planta paranoica?”

  
“¿Cómo puedo saberlo, Jim? Esto del chamanismo es nuevo para mí. Aunque he estudiado muchas culturas donde los chamanes son respetados y venerados, sé muy poco sobre lo que puede o no puede hacer un chamán.” Miró la planta y suspiró. “Creo que no debemos ser indiferentes a lo que ella nos diga. No sé, estar alertas, o algo.”

  
“Sí, tienes razón, estaremos alerta. Pero no puede ser Katie.” Habiendo dicho esto, Jim regresó a la cocina a terminar su salsa.

* * *

 

  
En la oficina de Crímenes Mayores, Katie Madison estaba en su escritorio terminando un reporte. Desde allí, el escritorio estaba cerca al de Ellison, escuchó que Blair tenía una fiesta del Departamento de Antropología esa noche. Sonrió para sí, pensando que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para ir al loft, ya que Ellison estaría solo. Así podría concluir su plan. Luego, irse lejos, con sus habilidades de centinela, bajo otra identidad, para robar todo lo que quisiera. Podría burlar cualquier sistema de seguridad, abrir cualquier caja fuerte, y nunca podrían atraparla. Sería poderosa y millonaria en poco tiempo.

* * *

  
Jim Ellison había acabado de pedir una pizza por teléfono, cuando Blair salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y secando con otra su largo cabello.  
Jim se quedó mirando, como otras veces, sólo que esta vez estaba sintiendo algo que antes no había sentido. Se sentía atraído hacia Blair. Quería tocar ese cuerpo, pasar sus dedos por ese cabello. Besar esos labios.

  
Ellison se quedó perplejo. Nunca había sentido algo así por ningún hombre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desvió la vista, antes que Blair se diera cuenta.

  
Sandburg entró en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta, y Jim pudo oir como dejaba caer la toalla al suelo. Ahora estaba desnudo. Jim sintió como una oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo para enfocarse en su entrepierna. ¡Demonios! Se sentó en el sofá y puso un almohadón sobre su regazo, para ocultar su erección. Aún podía oir a Blair vistiéndose en su cuarto. Pocos minutos después, salió, vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca. Se veía hermoso.

  
“Bueno, Jim, ya me voy. ¡Buena suerte con esa pizza!”

  
“¡Buena suerte con toda la comida de la fiesta!” Blair se rió al escuchar eso, y siguió riéndose después de cerrar la puerta. Jim continuó escuchando el latido de su corazón hasta que se subió al auto y arrancó. Y el motor del auto varias cuadras después. Se quedó sentado en el sofá, pensando en lo que recién le había pasado con Blair. Evidentemente, se sentía físicamente atraído por el joven, pero ¿era sólo eso? ¿Era sólo un deseo físico, o algo más?

  
A pesar de estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta del loft. Pensó que era el que traía la pizza, pero cuando se acercó, sintió un perfume inconfundible. Era Katie.

  
Esperó a que ella golpeara, para no asustarla, y entonces abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

  
“¡Hola, que agradable visita! ¿Cómo estás?”

  
“Bien. Se me ocurrió hacerte una visita sorpresa, ya que Blair no está. Para que no te sientas solo,” dijo ella, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

  
“¡Qué bueno! Pasa, pasa.” La condujo hacia el living, donde le indicó que se sentará en el sofá. “Acabo de pedir una pizza, si quieres podemos compartirla.”

  
“¡Bueno! Aún no he cenado.”

  
“¿Quieres algo de beber?”

  
“Una cerveza estaría bien.”

  
Jim fue hasta la heladera y sacó dos botellas de cerveza, las abrió y las llevó hasta el living, dándole una a Katie y tomando un sorbo de la suya. Se quedaron hablando de trivialidades y de asuntos del trabajo hasta que llegó la pizza. Comieron y siguieron conversando. Katie se dio cuenta que Jim casi todo el tiempo estaba hablando de Blair, que Blair esto, que Sandburg lo otro. Cuando lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban con una luz muy especial.

  
Era obvio que Ellison estaba enamorado de su compañero. Eso iba a hacer sus planes un poco más difíciles, pero ella estaba empeñada en seguir con ellos, sin importar las dificultades. Terminada la pizza y la cerveza, Katie se quedó en silencio un minuto. Ellison se quedó mirándola, sin saber que decir. De repente ella dijo, “Jim, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.”

  
Al ver la seriedad de su rostro, Jim se quedó esperando lo que ella iba a decirle.

  
“Estoy enamorada de ti, Jim.” Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando su reacción. Jim abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se quedó estático. No sabía que decir.  
“Sé que ni siquiera te imaginabas esto, pero es la verdad. Te amo, y quisiera saber qué sientes tú por mí, si me quieres, y si no, si crees que alguna vez me podrás querer.”

  
En ese momento, Jim se dio cuenta que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

  
“Lo siento, Katie, pero… no siento lo mismo. Me siento muy honrado de que me consideres merecedor de tus sentimientos, pero…”

  
Katie no podía esperar más, tenía que terminar con esto cuanto antes.

  
“Jim, sé que quizás sea mucho pedir, pero, ¿podría darte un beso? Sólo uno, y no te molestaré más…”

  
Jim se quedó pensando en decir no, pero al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Katie, pensó que no perdía nada con un beso, y ella se sentiría mejor. Se acercó a ella y ella se acercó a él. Sus labios se encontraron.

  
Katie no cabía en sí de felicidad. Se aprontó para morder el labio de Ellison. Cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió un rugido que le heló la sangre.

  
Miró hacia el costado, sin separarse del Centinela, y vio un inmenso jaguar negro, que le mostraba sus colmillos, amenazadoramente. Claro, su espíritu guía. Katie no tenía duda de que ese espíritu podía teminar con ella con un solo zarpazo. Desganadamente, se separó del Centinela. Lo miró, y vio que Ellison estaba paralizado, parecía estar en otro mundo, sin ver ni oir. Seguramente era algún asunto que tenía que ver con su condición de Centinela. Dirigió la mirada hacia el jaguar, y se fue alejando lentamente. El espíritu guía le dirigió otro rugido. Katie desapareció detrás de la puerta y se alejó corriendo, bajando por las escaleras, y no dejando de correr hasta llegar a su auto.

* * *

  
Blair llegó al loft a la una de la mañana. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertar al Centinela. Dejó las llaves en la canasta, y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con un Jim completamente paralizado, en el medio del living. Un zone-out. Suspiró y se acercó al Centinela, y comenzó a tocar su rostro mientras le decía palabras que le animaban a despertarse.

  
Demoró unos cinco minutos en reaccionar, era un zone-out muy profundo, quién sabe cuánto hacía que estaba allí parado.  
“Eso es, Jim, vuelve a la realidad, vamos.”

  
“¿Katie?”

  
“No, Jim, debe de hacer sido un tremendo zone-out si me confundes con Katie. Soy Blair.”

  
“¿Dónde está Katie?”

  
“No sé de qué hablas, ella no está aquí.”

  
“Pero… ella estaba aquí. Nos besamos, y de repente, todo se oscureció…”

  
“¿Katie estuvo aquí y la besaste?” Blair sintió una oleada de celos y de enojo. Él hacía meses que no tenía una cita, esperando que Jim se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él, y ahora resultaba que una detective de Nueva York se lo iba a robar delante de sus propios ojos.

  
“¡No!” exclamó Jim, “No es lo que tú piensas.”

  
En ese momento, Blair sintió la voz de la planta, la Cinta.

_Estuvo aquí, la mujer de la cual les advertí. Trató de robar el cuerpo del Centinela, pero su espíritu guía lo salvó._

“¡Jim! ¡La mujer de la cual nos advirtió la planta! ¡Es Katie! Dice que intentó robar tu cuerpo, pero que tu espíritu guía lo impidió.”

  
“Eso es imposible. No puede ser.” Jim se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando sus manos, que estaban sobre su regazo. “Katie dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, jamás me haría daño.”

  
“Jim, eso fue sólo para ganar tu confianza. Seguramente eso del beso debe de haber sido una forma de lograr sus fines. Pero tu espíritu guía te protegió. ¡Gracias a Dios!”

  
“No entiendo nada,” dijo Jim, sacudiendo la cabeza, “¿Dices que ella es una planta? ¿Y que quiere hacernos daño?”

  
“Eso es lo que dice nuestra planta. Y yo lo creo.”

  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Jim todavía cabizbajo. Blair se sentó junto a él y puso una mano sobre las de Ellison.

  
“¿Qué hacemos ahora, Chief?”

  
“Creo que tendremos que consultar con nuestro experto espiritual.”

  
Jim lo miró con cara de no entender nada.

  
“La planta, Jim.”

  
“Ah.”

  
Blair miró hacia la Cinta, y preguntó, “¿Cómo nos deshacemos de esta amenaza?”

_Deben enviar a la planta maligna al mundo de los espíritus y allí será juzgada y castigada._

Blair comunicó esto al Centinela, quien inquirió, con el ceño fruncido, “¿Enviar al mundo de los espíritus? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Que la tenemos que matar?”  
El antropólogo se dirigió otra vez a la planta, “¿Cómo hacemos eso?”

 _Tú eres un chamán. Sabes cómo hacerlo_.

“Dice que yo sé cómo. Pero en realidad no lo sé. Aún no sé nada acerca de este asunto de ser chamán, no entiendo por qué Incacha hizo lo que hizo, debería de haber una escuela para chamanes a la que yo pueda ir…”

  
“Quizás la haya, Chief, quizás la haya.”

* * *

  
Katie Madison estaba en su apartamento, caminando de un lado a otro de su living. Tenía que pensar qué hacer ahora. Primero que nada, no pensaba abandonar su plan de apoderarse del cuerpo del Centinela y de sus habilidades. Eso era una prioridad. Pero, evidentemente, no podía acercarse a él en su actual persona. El espíritu animal de Ellison iba a estar en guardia. Tenía que pasar al cuerpo de alguien en quien ellos confiaran totalmente. ¡Claro! Katie recordó el amor que había en los ojos de Jim al hablar de Blair. Tenía que posesionarse del cuerpo de Blair Sandburg. Y fingir el suicidio de la detective Katie Madison.

* * *

  
“¡No, Sandburg! Ya hablamos de eso y mi respuesta sigue siendo no.”

  
“Pero, Jim, tenemos que decirle a Simon lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo vamos a detener a Katie si no? Además, estoy seguro de que su compañero en Nueva York no se suicidó, sino que ella lo mató. Seguramente fue algo relacionado con lo que nos dijo la planta. El cuerpo en el que está antes, muere. Y seguro también es que mediante un beso sea la forma en que ella se pasa de un cuerpo a otro. ¿Entiendes, Jim?”

  
“Entiendo, aunque no sé como puedes sacar tantas conclusiones de tan pocos datos.”

  
Iban en la camioneta en dirección a la estación de policía, discutiendo acaloradamente. Blair no entendía por qué Jim no quería decirle nada a Banks. Además, lo más probable era que Katie no se apareciera por la oficina. Tarde o temprano iban a tener que contarle a Simon lo que estaba pasando.

  
Después de un tiempo trabajando, se enteraron de que la detective Madison había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma. Blair no dijo nada, sabía bien que sería casi imposible convencer al obstinado Centinela de decirle a Simon lo que sabían de ella.

  
Al mediodía fueron a almorzar, y luego Jim llevó a Blair a Rainier. Lo dejó frente a Hargrove Hall y se fue a la estación. Blair fue a su oficina, sin notar que estaba siendo vigilado. Entró, y se puso a corregir trabajos de sus alumnos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Katie, y Jim. ¿Se daría por vencida y desaparecería? ¿O lo intentaría de nuevo? Blair pensó que talvez ella no se animara a enfrentarse nuevamente con el espíritu guía de Jim. Él nunca lo había visto, pero se imaginaba que un jaguar negro sería bastante intimidante.

  
Sintió un suave golpe en la puerta y miró su reloj. Aún faltaba media hora para el horario en que venían estudiantes a consultarlo. ¿Quién podía ser?

  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Katie, quien lo empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Le apuntó con su arma.

  
“Ahora vas a venir conmigo,” dijo ella, “Y vas a caminar callado hasta mi auto. De lo contrario, no voy a tener reparos en matarte. No tengo nada que perder.”

  
Blair asintió con la cabeza. Se preguntó que querría la maligna mujer con él, y de repente se dio cuenta. Quería llegar al Centinela a través de él. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Y cómo iba a hacer para salir de este lío?

  
Salieron de la oficina caminando lado a lado, Katie apuntando su pistola hacia Blair a través de su chaqueta. Llegaron al auto y Katie hizo entrar a Blair en el asiento del conductor, advirtiéndole que no intentara nada o le dispararía a alguien al azar. En ese momento había mucha gente cerca de la Universidad. Blair se quedó quieto y esperó a que Katie se sentara en el asiento contiguo. Le apuntó con su arma en la cintura, para que nadie viera desde fuera.

  
“Ahora vas a conducir. Irás por donde yo te diga,” ordenó Katie.

  
“Katie, ¿qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Blair. Pensó que lo mejor era hacerse el tonto y fingir que no sabía nada.

  
“Te lo diré cuando lleguemos. Ahora cállate y conduce por donde yo te diga.”

  
Después de un rato de conducir, se dio cuenta de que iban al apartamento de Katie. Cuando llegaron, ella le indicó que estacionara frente al edificio. Salieron del auto ambos por la puerta del conductor, para de esa manera no dejar de apuntar con su arma al antropólogo.

  
Entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor. En el quinto piso, bajaron y entraron al apartamento. Una vez dentro, Katie le dio un golpe con la pistola en la cabeza a Blair, dejándolo inconsciente.

  
Luego, lo levantó tomándolo por debajo de los brazos, y lo sentó en una silla. Le puso las esposas con los brazos para atrás.  
Fue hacia la cocina y tomó una cerveza de la heladera. La abrió y bebió un sorbo. Fue al living, donde estaba Blair, y se sentó en el sofá que estaba delante de la silla. Pacientemente, esperó a que el antropólogo recuperara la conciencia.

* * *

  
Ellison estaba interrogando a un sospechoso, sentado en el cuarto de interrogación, cuando tuvo una rara sensación. Como una opresión en el pecho. Por un momento, pensó que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho. El interrogado lo miró con el ceño frucido.

  
“¿Qué te pasa, Jim?” preguntó Brown, que estaba parado contra la pared.

  
“No sé. Una sensación extraña. Pero ya pasó,” contestó Ellison, sacudiendo la cabeza. De repente, pensó en Blair. Sintió una sensación de peligro, como si algo malo le estuviera pasando a su amigo. Nunca antes había sentido eso. Decidió que no era nada y continuó con su trabajo.

* * *

  
Blair se despertó con dolor en la cabeza y visión borrosa. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa maliciosa de Katie. Trató de moverse, y se dio cuenta de que estaba esposado. Situación difícil. Esta no era la primera vez que había sido secuestrado. Esperaba que, como las otras veces, Jim apareciera y lo rescatara.

  
“¿Por qué haces esto?” le preguntó a su captora.

  
“Bueno, creo que mereces una explicación, ante de irte al mundo de los muertos.” Se rió de una manera macabra.

  
“Mi verdadero objetivo es Jim. Sé que es un Centinela. Sé acerca de sus habilidades. Ya intenté apoderarme de su cuerpo y fallé. Pero, gracias a ti, podré hacerlo esta vez.”

  
Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Blair. Tomó su cara entre sus manos. De repente, le entró una sospecha. “¿Tú no tienes un espíritu guía, no?”

  
Blair, que estaba muerto de miedo y todavía con la esperanza de que Jim apareciera antes de que esa mujer le diera un beso, decidió mentir.

  
“¡Claro que tengo un espíritu guía! ¡Es un terrible y poderoso lobo!”

  
Ella se rió displiscentemente. “¡Mentira! Se nota que estás mintiendo. Además, tú no eres nadie. ¿Por qué ibas a tener un espíritu animal? Quien realmente importa es el Centinela.”

  
“¿Entonces no lo sabes? Yo soy el Guía. Sin mí el Centinela no sirve para nada.”

  
Katie se quedó pensando. Desde lo profundo de su memoria, recordó las historias que le contaba el monje budista en el templo del Tibet. El Guía. Sí, el monje le había mencionado algo de él. Que siempre acompañaba al Centinela, le ayudaba a controlar sus sentidos. ¿Sería verdad lo que le estaba diciendo Blair?  
Decidió correr el riesgo. Ciertamente, un lobo podía hacerle daño, pero si era lo suficientemente rápida, quizás… Se inclinó y puso las llaves en las esposas en las manos de Blair.

  
Sin decir nada, rápidamente, tomó la cara de Blair entre sus manos y le mordió el labio inferior. La sangre brotó y ella la bebió. Un viento se arremolinó alrededor de ellos y se oyó el aullido de un lobo.

  
Pero era demasiado tarde.

* * *

  
Ellison miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las cinco. Hora de irse a casa. Pero antes tenía que recoger a Blair en Hargrove Hall. Se levantó de su escritorio, se despidió de Simon y los demás, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. No se había sabido nada de Madison en todo el día. Seguramente se había fugado, quizás del estado, o del país. No tendrían que preocuparse más por ella.

  
Aunque eso que había sentido más temprano… Lo dejó pensando. ¿Sería un tipo de advertencia espiritual? Después de todas las cosas locas que había experimentado en las últimas semanas, ya nada lo asombraba. Se apresuró a salir del ascensor y se dirigió, rápidamente, a la camioneta. Algo andaba mal. No sabía exactamente qué, pero algo andaba mal.

  
Llegó a la Universidad, y allí estaba Blair, perfectamente bien, parado frente a la fuente con su mochila al hombro.  
Paró la camioneta frente a él y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero.

  
“¡Hola, Chief!”

  
“¡Hola, Jim!” Blair se subió a la camioneta con una sonrisa. “Te prometo que pronto tendré el auto arreglado y no te molestaré más.”

  
“No hay problema. Sabes que no me molesta llevarte y traerte.”

  
“Gracias, Jim, realmente aprecio tu ayuda.”

  
Ellison se dio vuelta hacia Blair para sonreirle y pudo ver el moretón que tenía en la sien izquierda.

  
“¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza, Chief?”

  
“¿Ah? Ah, fue un pequeño golpe, con una puerta. No es nada.”

  
“Bueno, si tú lo dices.”

  
Jim arrancó la camioneta y salió de la Universidad. El camino hacia el 852 de Avenidad Prospect fue hecho en silencio. A Jim le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada. Llegaron, estacionó en el lugar habitual, y bajaron de la camioneta. Entraron al edificio, al ascensor y luego al apartamento 307.

  
“¿Pedimos algo para cenar? ¿O quieres cocinar algo?” preguntó Ellison.

  
“Vamos a pedir comida china. ¿Te parece?”

  
“Está bien para mí. ¿Tú llamas?”

  
“Bueno. ¿Qué te pido?”

  
“Lo de siempre.”

  
Blair se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, con el ceño fruncido, como pensando.

  
“Jim, no vas a creer, pero no recuerdo lo que pides siempre de comida china.”

  
Jim lo miró asombrado. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal.

  
“¿Qué pasa, Chief? Primero, no hablas en todo el camino a casa, luego, ese extraño golpe en la cabeza, y ahora esto. ¿Te sientes bien?”

  
Sandburg tenía una rara mirada, como de enojo. “En realidad, no, no me siento bien. Creo que me iré a dormir temprano. Buenas noches.” Se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ pensó Jim. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando la Cinta. Deseó tener la habilidad de hablar con ella. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Si estarían mal las cosas, que estaba pensando en hablar con una planta. Si Blair estaba bien al día siguiente, le pediría que hablara con la Cinta. Por si sabía algo de la “planta maligna”.

  
Aunque Jim estaba seguro que la amenaza se había disipado. Seguramente no iban a saber más de la detective Katie Madison.

  
Decidió hacerse un sandwich de jamón y queso, y de postre, una banana. Luego fue al baño, y depués subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Se quitó la ropa, la dejó perfectamente doblada sobre una silla y se metió en la cama.

  
Se quedó mirando la claraboya, y las estrellas que se veían a través de ella. Todavía tenía esa extraña sensación. Algo andaba mal.

* * *

_Jim abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en la jungla azul. Esperaba ver a su espíritu guía, pero no estaba. Miró en todas direcciones y sólo veía vegetación. Decidió caminar un poco y se internó en la maleza. Después de unos minutos de caminar se encontró en otro claro. Allí estaba el altar que estaba frente a un templo. Era lo que había visto cuando Blair lo había guíado hacia su espíritu guía, cuando recuperó sus sentidos._

_Miró hacia el centro del altar y vio una planta. Pero no era cualquier planta, era “la planta”. Era la Cinta, la que estaba en su mesita de café. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en la jungla azul, cuando la planta comenzó a crecer y a transformarse en un cuerpo humano._

_Era una hermosa mujer de origen africano, pero su piel no era marrón, era verde. Estaba vestida a la usanza africana, con un bello tocado sobre su cabeza._

_“Hola, Enqueri,” dijo la mujer-planta, “mi nombre es Xhosa y soy el espíritu de la planta que vive contigo.”_

_“Hola, Xhosa, es un placer conocerte. Ya te había reconocido cuando estabas en forma de planta. Ahora, ¿me puedes decir que estamos haciendo aquí?”_

_“Sí, te puedo decir. Algo terrible ha sucedido. Tu Guía está en el mundo de los espíritus. Su cuerpo está ocupado por la planta maligna de la que ya les hablé.”_

_“¡¿Cómo?!”_

_“No te preocupes, él no está muerto. Está en una especie de limbo, y está siendo protegido por su espíritu guía.”_

_“¿Y yo qué puedo hacer?”_

_“Por ahora lo mejor es seguirle el juego a la planta maligna. Pero, pase lo que pase, no debes permitir que te de un beso. Ella se posesiona del cuerpo de otra persona mediante el beso de la muerte, que es cuando muerde el labio y bebe la sangre de esa persona. No permitas que eso pase.”_

_“Es bueno saberlo. No te preocupes, Xhosa, no la dejaré salirse con la suya. Pero estoy preocupado por Sandburg. ¿Puedo verlo?”_

_“No, lamentablemente, no puedes verlo. Pero no te preocupes, Incacha también lo está protegiendo.”_

_“Incacha... Es bueno saber eso también. Una última pregunta. ¿Qué animal es el espíritu guía de Sandburg?”_

_“Un lobo gris.”_

_Jim sonrió y cerró los ojos._

  
Cuando los abrió, estaba en su cama, en el loft.

  
Así que quien estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de abajo no era su mejor amigo. Era una planta asesina.

  
Era difícil de creer. Pero ya no podía negar la realidad del mundo de los espíritus. Existía. Y Blair estaba allí.

* * *

  
Casi no pudo dormir esa noche, preocupado por Blair. Se despertó antes que sonara la alarma. La desactivó y se puso a escuchar, como hacía siempre, el latido del corazón de su compañero. Pero, había algo raro, no sonaba como siempre. Otra razón para estar aún más seguro de que esa persona que estaba en el cuarto de abajo no era Blair.

  
Se preguntaba cómo haría “la planta maligna” para ocupar el lugar en la vida de las personas a las que le robaba el cuerpo. Seguramente, los recuerdos y conocimientos de esas personas tendrían que pasar a ella. De lo contrario, sería imposible. Recordó que “Blair” no había sabido cuál era su comida china favorita. Algo había fallado, y los recuerdos de Sandburg no habían pasado a la planta. ¿Sería por su condición de chamán? ¿Le ayudaría eso a regresar a su cuerpo? Ellison esperaba que sí.

  
Se levantó, se puso su salida de baño, y bajó las escaleras. “Blair” aún no se había levantado.

  
Puso a hacer café y se metió al baño. Se dio una ducha y se afeitó. Cuando salió, golpeó en la puerta del cuarto de Blair. “¡Sandburg! ¡Si no te levantas ahora, vas a llegar tarde!”

  
“Blair” se levantó y salió precipitadamente del cuarto hacia el baño. Veinte minutos después salió, para encontrar a Jim con el brazo extendido hacia él con una taza de café. La tomó y agradeció.

  
“Hay huevos revueltos, ¿está bien, Chief?”

  
“Perfecto, gracias, Jim. Voy a vestirme y ya vengo.”

  
Después, comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, “Blair” juntó los platos y los cubiertos y los llevó a la pileta para lavarlos. Jim subió a su dormitorio para vestirse.

  
Cuando bajó las escaleras, vió a “Blair” parado en el medio del living, con una extraña expresión en la cara.

  
“¿Qué pasa, Chief?”

  
“Lo siento, Jim. Pero no puedo esperar más.” Y se lanzó hacia Ellison, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Jim recordó lo que le había dicho Xhosa sobre el “beso de la muerte” y se apartó justo a tiempo.

  
“Ey, ey, ey, ¿qué haces?” dijo Jim, frunciendo el ceño y tomando a “Blair” por los antebrazos.

  
“Quiero darte un beso, ¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo?”

  
“Entiendo, Chief. Pero creo que primero deberías preguntarme si quiero ser besado,” contestó Ellison sin soltar a “Blair”.

  
“Claro que quieres ser besado. Tú sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por tí. No puedes negarlo.”

  
“Creo que estás haciendo una suposición incorrecta. Lo que yo siento por tí es amistad, nada más que eso.”

  
“¡Mentira! ¡Tú me amas!”

  
“Estás equivocado, Chief.”

  
“Blair” sacudió los brazos y se soltó del agarre de Ellison. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos agrandados, con una expresión de asombro y confusión.

  
“Pero, pero… yo hubiera jurado que…”

  
“Lo sé, lo sé. Nuestra amistad es muy profunda y muy hermosa, pero no es más que eso. Amistad. Creo que estás un poco confundido, Chief.”

  
El poseído se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, cambiando su expresión a una de enojo. Veía que sus planes se iban por el drenaje. Pero aún no se iba a dar por vencido. Aunque forzar un beso iba a ser casi imposible, debido a la superioridad física de Ellison, iba a intentarlo. Pero no ahora, iba a tener que ser cuando Jim estuviera distraído.

  
“Jim, no sé, quizás tengas razón y esté un poco confundido. Tengo que pensarlo.”

  
“Está bien, Chief, piénsalo. Ahora tenemos que salir o llegaremos tarde. ¿Tienes las llaves del Volvo?”

  
“Deben estar en la canasta, ¿no?”

  
“Si no lo sabes tú, Chief…”

  
“Blair” se acercó a la puerta de entrada y agarró unas llaves de la canasta. “Son éstas, ¿no?”

  
“No, esas son mis llaves. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza?”

  
“No, no. Estoy un poco desmemoriado, eso es todo.”

  
Jim se acercó a la canasta y le dió las llaves correctas. “Creo que deberías consultar a alguien por ese problema. No es normal.”

  
“Sí, sí, ahora vámonos.”

  
Salieron y Jim cerró la puerta del loft, pensando que tenía que hacer algo, antes que la intrusa hiciera algo también.

* * *

  
Cuando Jim llegó, Simon lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su oficina. Seguramente, pensó, para comunicarle la muerte de Katie Madison.  
“Ellison, pasa a mi oficina un momento.”

  
Banks se sentó detrás del escritorio y Jim en su silla usual frente a él.  
“Me temo que tengo malas noticias, Jim. La detective Madison murió ayer. Encontraron su cadáver calcinado en su departamento. La tuvieron que identificar por sus registros dentales. Todo indica que es un suicidio, pero se va a investigar.”

  
Ellison se quedó callado, mirando el suelo. Pensaba que ya era hora de decirle a Simon la verdad. Pero la verdad era tan disparatada, que realmente no sabía cómo decírsela. Probablemente Simon no le creería, al principio por lo menos, pero tenía que intentarlo.

  
“Dime una cosa, Simon. El policía que se suicidó en Nueva York, el compañero de Madison, ¿también lo encontraron quemado?”

  
“Sí… también… ¿por qué lo preguntas?”

  
“Simon, hay algo que debo decirte. Es algo muy extraño. Pero es la verdad. Tú sabes muy bien que yo soy el primer escéptico en esta cuestión de lo espiritual. Me costó mucho creer en que tengo un guía espiritual. Pero no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo.”

  
“¿Qué tiene que ver lo espiritual con la muerte de la detective Madison?” preguntó Banks.

  
“Es que ella no era la detective Madison, era un espíritu maligno que poseyó su cuerpo, después de asesinar al otro policía. Poseyó el cuerpo de Katie y luego quemó su cuerpo anterior, fingiendo un suicidio. Ahora hizo lo mismo.”

  
“¡Jim Ellison!” exclamó Banks, con los ojos agrandados. “¿Realmente crees que puedo creer eso?”

  
“Sé que suena demasiado fantasioso, pero es la verdad. Tienes que creerme, Simon.”

  
Simon se quedó con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Después de unos minutos, levantó la mirada. “Si ese espíritu pasó a otro cuerpo… ¿quién es ahora?”

  
Ellison soltó un hondo suspiro. “Gracias por creerme. En cuanto a quién es ahora, eso es lo realmente grave y la razón por la que te estoy diciendo todo esto. El espíritu está ahora en el cuerpo de Blair.”

  
“¿CÓMO?” Los ojos de Banks se volvieron a agrandar. “¿Y dónde está Blair ahora? No me digas que…”

  
“No, no está muerto. Está en el mundo de los espíritus. Y de alguna manera tenemos que revertir eso. No sé cómo, pero lo voy a hacer.”

* * *

  
Al mediodía Jim recibió una llamada de “Blair”. Le dijo que no iría a la estación, no se sentía bien. Era obvio que no quería enfrentarse a Simon y los demás, al no recordar nada de lo que Blair usualmente hacía allí. Jim se preguntaba que habría hecho en la Universidad. Seguramente, no la debía haber pasado muy bien.  
Temía que “Blair” intentara nuevamente darle el beso de la muerte. Iba a tener que estar muy atento.

  
También pensaba que iba a tener que hacer una conexión espiritual, o como quiera que se le llamase, para hablar con Xhosa o con Incacha. Sólo así iba a encontrar la forma de deshacerse de la intrusa y devolver a Blair a su cuerpo.

  
Cuando volvió a Avenida Prospect, estacionó en su lugar habitual, viendo que el Volvo estaba allí. Además, podía sentir el latido del corazón de “Blair”, aunque no sonaba como antes, en el verdadero Blair.

  
Subió al loft, y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a “Blair” sentado en el sillón, mirando la televisión.

  
“¡Hola, Chief!”

  
“¡Hola, Jim! Porque no agarras una cerveza y vienes a sentarte aquí. Están pasando un partido de basquetbol bastante bueno.”

  
“Bueno. Ya voy.” Jim tomó una cerveza y se sentó al lado de “Blair”. Miraron un rato el partido. Jim, sin darse cuenta, bajo la guardia. La intrusa se dio cuenta de ello, y repentinamente, se lanzó encima del detective, buscando su boca con la suya.

  
Alcanzó a tener contacto, pero cuando iba a morder, Jim lo empujó. Cayó sobre la mesa de café, casi tirando la planta al suelo.

  
Se lanzó de nuevo contra Jim, pero no era adversario para él. Jim lo sujetó de los brazos. “Blair” luchó por liberarse y finalmente lo logró. Buscó debajo de un almohadón del sillón y sacó un arma. Era el arma de Katie Madison.

  
“¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a matarme?”

  
“¡No! ¡Pero si no haces lo que te pido, mataré a tu amado Blair!” Y se apuntó a la cabeza.

  
“Ya sé quién eres. Sé que no eres Blair. Me lo dijo Xhosa,” dijo Jim, sin perder la calma.

  
“¿Y quién diablos es Xhosa?”

  
Jim miró a la Cinta. El falso Blair siguió su mirada. “¡Ja!”, dijo con una sonrisa maligna, “Una planta delatando a otra.” Y levantó una pierna para tirar la planta al suelo. Jim se dio cuenta de su intención y lo empujó, sosteniendo el brazo en el que tenía el arma.

  
“Blair” cayó sobre el sillón. Jim se tiró sobre él, tratando de quitarle el arma.

  
El arma se disparó.

  
Ambos quedaron congelados.

  
Jim no sentía dolor, así que supuso que él no había recibido el tiro. Eso quería decir que…

  
“¡Ja, ja, ja!”, la risa del falso Blair heló la sangre de Ellison. “¡Mataste a Blair! ¡Mataste a Blair!”

“¡NOOOOO!” gritó Jim, tratando de parar el flujo de sangre de la herida que había en el pecho de su amado.

  
Con horror, vió como desaparecía la luz de la mirada de “Blair”.

  
“Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!”

Jim sintió un dolor en su pecho que nunca había sentido antes. Se dio cuenta que amaba a Blair, como nunca había amado antes.

  
“Blair, te amo. No me dejes.” Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Blair, y vió como una luz salía alrededor de ella.

  
De repente, tuvo una visión. Vió a Incacha, que le decía, “Usa el poder de tu espíritu animal.”

  
Vió un hermoso lobo gris que se daba vuelta, como yéndose hacia la luz detrás de él.

  
Jim gritó, “¡NOOOO!”, y el lobo miró hacia adelante. Hacia él se dirigía un jaguar negro. Ambos animales saltaron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un brillante estallido de luz.

  
Volviendo a la realidad, Jim sintió debajo de sus manos un calor. Blair estaba vivo. Podía sentirlo.

  
Vió con asombro como la herida del pecho se cerraba lentamente y la bala salía despedida hacia afuera. Luego, el familiar latido del corazón que tanto amaba.  
Blair abrió los ojos. Jim miró el azul brillante y sintió su corazón rebozar de amor y felicidad. Este era Blair, no tenía duda. Finalmente había vuelto.

  
“¿Jim?”

  
“Sí, Blair. Soy yo.”

  
“Oh, Dios mío. Creí que no volvería a verte.”

  
“Yo nunca perdí las esperanzas, Blair.”

  
“Sí,” Blair sonrió dulcemente, “obstinado como eres.”

  
Jim también le sonrió con dulzura. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

  
Blair se incorporó en el sillón. “Me siento bien. Pero realmente podría descansar un poco. Después de todo, acabo de morir y resucitar.”  
Se iba a levantar del sillón e ir a su cuarto, cuando recordó algo.

  
“Jim, ¿lo que dijiste antes, era en serio?”

  
“¿A qué te refieres?”

  
Blair se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. “Cuando dijiste que me amabas.”

  
“Ah. Entonces escuchaste eso.”

  
“Sí.”

  
“Bueno, era en serio.”

  
La sonrisa de Blair podría haber iluminado a toda una ciudad.

  
Jim respondió con una sonrisa igualmente luminosa.

  
“Yo también te amo, Jim.”

  
El estoico detective sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se acercó despacio hacia su amado, y tomó, como lo había hecho antes, su rostro entre sus manos. Con absoluto cuidado y tenura, apoyó sus labios sobre los de Blair. El primer beso fue muy delicado. El segundo fue creciendo en intensidad, al separar Blair sus labios, dejando que la lengua de Jim entrara en su boca. Las lenguas danzaron juntas en un baile lleno de pasión y amor.

  
De mala gana, se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos, diciendo con la mirada todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

  
“Blair, si te parece bien, me gustaría que…” Jim dejó la frase sin terminar, de repente sintiéndose avergonzado.

  
“¿Qué, Jim?” Blair acercó una mano y tocó a Jim en la mejilla. “Jim, puedes decirme lo que quieras. No tengas miedo.”

  
“Está bien. Estaba pensando que quizás, podríamos dormir juntos en la cama grande, si te parece bien. Sólo dormir.” Jim se sonrojó.

  
Blair sonrió. “Nada me gustaría más.”

  
Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegaron arriba, Jim se acercó a lado de la cama cerca de las escaleras, dejando el lado contrario para Blair, quien sacudió la cabeza, pensando que el sobreprotector Centinela quería estar delante de cualquier peligro que pudiera aparecer.

  
Sin decir nada, se desvistieron, Jim quedándose sólo con los boxer y Blair con los boxer y una camiseta.

  
Se metieron en la cama, encontrándose en el medio. Se abrazaron estrechamente y se besaron.

  
A pesar de que ambos estaban cansados, sobre todo emocionalmente, no pudieron evitar excitarse sexualmente. Sus erecciones se encontraron y las frotaron una contra otra. Después de un momento, Jim introdujo su mano derecha entre ambos y apartó la ropa que estaba en el camino. Al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto, Blair lanzó un grito de sorpresa y eyaculó, casi desmayándose de tanto placer que sintió. Jim, al sentir la reacción de su compañero, llegó al orgasmo más potente que había sentido en su vida.

  
Se quedaron un largo momento quietos, con los ojos cerrados. Se sentían profundamente satisfechos. Luego, Jim, con la misma mano que había usado antes, arregló la ropa de ambos. Sin abrir los ojos, se rodearon con los brazos y entrelazaron las piernas.

  
“Te amo, Jim Ellison.”

  
“Te amo, Blair Sandburg.”

  
En unísono, ambos recordaron que sus espíritus animales se habían fundido en un solo ser. Así era como se sentían ahora.

  
Como un solo ser.

  
FIN

Disclaimer: All characters from The Sentinel are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law.

**Author's Note:**

> Xhosa (significa “dulce”) nombre de origen sudafricano. La planta Cinta o Lazo de amor, también es de origen sudafricano.


End file.
